edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed... Pass it On...
"Ed... Pass it On..." is the 20th episode of Season 3 and the 72nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy has become tired of not getting any apparent respect. Eddy, in an attempt to get more respect around the Cul-de-Sac, starts a rumor that his brother is coming back to the Cul-de-Sac, but soon he realizes he can't keep up the rumor for too long. Plot Jimmy and Sarah are staring at yet another scam. This time, it's a restaurant called Ponce de la Eds set in Eddy's house. Eddy at first denies them entry, but when Jimmy greases his palm with a sweet dollar bill, he hustles them inside, where they join the rest of the kids. Edd hands them a menu and then goes off to tend to another table. When he asks Jonny what he'd like to eat, Jonny says that Plank is treating and gestures to the hunk of wood. Edd is nervous until a miffed Jonny asks what he means by the "Ed Turkey a la King for him and a couple of bread sticks for the bald kid?" Edd jots this down quickly, but then other orders from around the room start flowing in, and he quickly takes the orders. He goes to the kitchen and is about to enter when Ed stops him, saying that there cannot be too many cooks. Edd simply hands the order sheet over to Chef Ed and waits. However, it takes time to cook food, and soon enough Sarah is bored and ready to leave. She is standing up against Eddy's protestations when a wheeled tray, carrying a lidded platter, slides out of the kitchen and over to Jonny's table. Edd, impressed by the presentation, goes over and lifts the lid only to find a naked Ed inside, pouring gravy on himself. The kids leave, disgusted, and Eddy starts to complain about how the scam always worked for his brother. People respected his brother, and they respected him, because he was with his brother. Suddenly, he gets an idea: his brother is coming home, or at least, that's what they'll tell all the kids in the cul-de-sac as a nude Ed runs off-screen excited covered in gravy. Although Edd objects to this hare-brained scheme, soon enough the Eds are out in Eddy's driveway, hanging up a sign that welcomes Eddy's brother home. Kevin rides up on his bike and starts to mock them, but when Eddy tells him that his brother is coming home, Kevin starts sweating. When he asks if the stories about Eddy's brother are true, Eddy simply laughs and invites Kevin to come over so that he can introduce the two, at which point Kevin can ask his brother himself. Scared, Kevin makes an excuse that he has to go and tears off down the pavement. Eddy happily pronounces this a sign of respect, but Edd denies this, saying that all he saw was fear. Kevin, meanwhile, is speeding down the lane. He comes across Jonny and Plank, who manage to pester the secret out of him. Jonny then comes across Rolf and tells him that Eddy's brother is coming back to town. Rolf swiftly panics and runs back to his farm, pausing only to reveal the news to Nazz, who is excited by this prospect. While the rumor is making the rounds of the Cul-de-Sac, Eddy is impatiently pacing by his house, upset that his rumor hasn't garnered the attention he wanted. Soon, though, Kevin comes by and suggests that Eddy tell his brother that he did him a favor; when this is greeted with derision, Kevin suggests that the two siblings come over to his house and hang out or something. Eddy says that he's not sure Kevin's house is cool enough for his brother, but he and his friends can come by and check it out to make sure it's decent. As Kevin hustles off to his house to get it ready for the visit, the Eds are distracted by Rolf, who has fortified his house with a moat and a gigantic fence. Rolf is intensely scared by Eddy's brother, something that Eddy takes full advantage of. Edd is confused by this display of fear, but then somebody else calls for Eddy. Nazz appears, and thinks that Eddy's brother is a totally radical rock climber. While Eddy is joyful about all this, Edd is worried, as everyone in the cul-de-sac seems to have their own interpretation of who Eddy's brother is. Eventually, though, it's party time. While Kevin isn't an amicable host, Rolf is fearful, and he brings Eddy a gift in exchange for the safety of his animals which is a vest made from the hairs of his Papa's back. Eddy, weirded out by the gift, agrees readily. Suddenly, Nazz comes down the chimney and yodels, breaking every vase and glass in the house, including Ed. The room gets even more crowded when a soccer ball that Sarah and Jimmy were playing with bounces through the window and hits Eddy. Eddy, antagonized, yells at the two that they'll have to deal with his brother, only for Sarah to retort that brothers are stupid. Eddy suggests she say that to his brother's face, but this threat does not have the effect he was looking for, as Sarah merely asks where his face is. On the strength of this one statement, the mood in the room changes, as the other kids realize that Eddy's brother still hasn't shown up. Edd suggests to Eddy that he tell the truth and earn their respect; Eddy starts to do this, but stops when the kids surround him threateningly, and switches to a lie that his brother missed a bus. While Edd sulks, unhappy with Eddy's lack of moral strength, the rest of the kids are pacified and ask if they can come over to meet him the next day. The next day, the Eds are hiding in Eddy's room. Edd tries to get his friend to confess, but Eddy refuses, on the grounds that he knows what the others will do to him if they find out. Suddenly they are distracted by noises coming from Eddy's closet, and Eddy opens the door. Inside is a really tall person with a deep voice claiming to be Eddy's brother. Eddy grovels, and his brother tells him to go make him a hot fudge sundae. Eddy is initially suspicious of this request, as his brother is lactose intolerant, but a fist under his nose shuts him up, and the Eds run out to make the sundae. As soon as they're gone, Eddy's brother steps out of the closet, revealing himself as Sarah and Jimmy in disguise. On the way out, Sarah gets knocked off of Jimmy's shoulders by the door frame. Suddenly, Ed comes back and asks what flavor of ice cream was wanted; thinking quickly, Sarah puts on the deep voice again and asks for chocolate. Ed turns at this and runs towards the kitchen, calling to Eddy that his brother wanted chocolate ice cream. Sarah and Jimmy giggle at this, with Sarah remarking once again that brothers are stupid. Trivia *'Goofs': **Eddy is wearing a watch when he says he'll introduce his brother to Kevin. After Kevin leaves, the watch is gone. **When Nazz comes down the chimney, her lips are pink instead of red (as they usually are). **When Jimmy and Sarah are disguised as Eddy's Brother, Sarah portrays his top half. When Eddy says "Can I get you anything bro, huh, can I?" Sarah's hands are the color of Jimmy's skin. Moments later, her skin color returns to normal. *Eddy says that scams like the restaurant always worked for his brother. As such, it is possible Eddy borrowed this idea from him. *While Jonny and Nazz displayed admiration for Eddy's brother, Rolf and Kevin are quite scared of him. Jimmy and Sarah, however, seem to be neither afraid nor fazed by the prospect of a visit from Eddy's brother. **This may be due to the respective ages of the characters. Rolf, and to a lesser extent Kevin, are considered the oldest characters, and therefore might have the best recollection of Eddy's brother. Jonny and Nazz are closer to the middle, and may have only heard good rumors about his brother. Jimmy and Sarah are widely considered the youngest, and may know little to nothing about Eddy's brother or his reputation. *Eddy's Brother may be lactose intolerant, as Eddy brings this up when his brother (Jimmy and Sarah in disguise) demands a sundae. *Ed's line "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs" has been said in previous episodes such as "Who, What, Where, Ed," "Rambling Ed," "Will Work for Ed," "Ed or Tails," and "My Fair Ed." *Apparently Eddy's Brother did something bad that involved Rolf's chickens since Rolf was scared and was taking all precautions in order to keep his fowl safe. *Eddy acts frightened once he sees his "brother," hinting that he mistreats him. This is expanded upon in the movie. Video Episode starts at 11:01 See also *Ponce de la Ed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3